


Letters From Home

by Qzeebrella



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 49
Words: 16,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzeebrella/pseuds/Qzeebrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm and his father have a fairly good relationship, as seen through their ongoing correspondence with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will be a letter written by Stuart or Malcolm, with one eventual letter by Jon, exploring the relationship between the Reeds and filled with the minutia that family letters seem to accumalate.
> 
> Pairings include: Stuart/Mary, Madeline/Other(s), Aunt Sherry/Bubba Tucker (Trip's uncle and an OC)

To: Malcolm Reed, Enterprise NX-01  
From: Stuart Reed, Kota Bharu, Malaysia

Malcolm,

That brash American Starfleet put in charge of your ship called here a few days ago. Your mother immediately went on alert, worried that you had gotten yourself into trouble. You haven’t, have you? 

I do hope you’re behaving yourself and not blowing up the girls toilets the way you used to when at school. If you are, stop it! You’re much too far away for me to come by and bail you out of trouble. But you aren’t too far away for a stern talking to should I hear that you need one so keep that in mind.

Your mother was pleased to find out that your Captain cares for you, as was made obvious by his calling us to ask us what your favourite food is. She thinks he fancies you, but he’d better not be trying to pressure you into doing something you don’t want to do because if he is I’ll go up there and kick him from one end of your ship to another!

I hear you’re in charge of munitions and are the tactical officer. You always were good at strategy and had an unholy glee for blowing things up so there’s no need to ask if you like your job. I know you would be good at it, seeing as you are a Reed and we are good at everything we do.

Your sister Madeline is dating this ape with a whole lot of tattoos, an attitude up the wazzoo, and a motorbike you can hear for miles. I have no idea what she sees in him and hope she comes to her senses. But at least she’s not dating an American. Now, don’t take this the wrong way. I wouldn’t mind hearing that you’re dating that captain of yours as he seems like a good man, even if he is American. Just know that if he ever hurts you, I’ll give him a good talking to and then I’ll release your mother on him and you KNOW how she gets when someone hurts one of her children.

Your mother says you’d better be putting on your cardigan when you’re off duty as she doesn’t want you catching cold. She also says to tell you that she’s thrilled to hear news of you after so much time. You’d better write back, because if you don’t it will break her heart and I’ll have to send you to Coventry. Anyway, your mother wants me to go watch the sunset with her, so I have to go. Write back soon, before she worries herself to death about you.

Stuart.


	2. Chapter 2

To Admiral Stuart Reed, retired, Kota Bharu, Malaysia  
From Lieutenant Malcolm Reed, Enterprise, NX-01  
Father,

Tell mother she can rest easy as I am only blowing up small asteroids and any ships that try to hurt my crewmates. Also let her know that I am NOT dating my captain as that would be completely inappropriate. So she does not have to worry about me falling under the spell of one of those dastardly Americans. Reassure her that the captain is just an overly friendly sort who also happens to succumb to odd obsessions, which likely led to him calling you. He had somehow become obsessed with the idea of providing me with my favourite food for my birthday. For future reference, it’s that German dark chocolate that always went missing from Maddy’s Christmas stocking and you thought the maid had pilfered. Barring that, a good single malt or a Guinness would do.

Should mother wonder why it is I’m not dating Captain Archer, please remind her that such a relationship would be forbidden by the fraternization regs and that I am determined to follow them. And yes, I know both of you feel that the frat regs are outdated. And yes, I know Starfleet doesn’t have any official frat regs at the moment, but the ones Their Majesties’ Navy still hold to make sound sense and were adopted for good reason. 

Besides, the one and only time I ignored them it ended disastrously. And please do NOT rehash the old arguments of “you need to come out of your shell more.” Or “you should give dating a fellow officer a chance” for if you do I WILL refuse to write again for a good long while, even if it breaks mother’s heart.

As for Maddy’s beau, he’s a kindergarten teacher, not an ape. And he has only two tattoos, which means that if he has tattoos up the wazoo, then so do I as I now have two tattoos somewhere on my body. I do envy George’s motorbike though as it is a Harley and I wouldn’t mind having one of those myself.

I have to go meet up with the chief engineer, one Trip Tucker as we’re working on a combined project. I hope the wind is at your back, the sky is clear and that you have fair sailing till we meet again.

Malcolm.


	3. Chapter 3

To Malcolm Reed, Enterprise NX-01  
From Stuart Reed, Kota Bharu, Malaysia

Malcolm,

Are you trying to give your mother a heart attack? Just dropping the news that you went and covered your body with tattoos? What in the hell were you thinking? You know they’re a sign of the ne’er do well and the pirate! Your mother threw her hands up in disgust at the news! You sister Maddy even tried to claim, to your mother and I, that sailors used to get them in the olden days and said they’d make good identifying marks, but that only made your mother break down in tears and go on and on about how dangerous your job is and how you should be here on Earth, where you’d be safe.

The weather has been terrible lately, with no wind to speak off. There’s a humid haze that hits you just as you step foot outdoors and weighs one down something awful. Mother and I haven’t been able to go out sailing for days and she’s beginning to get restless. She even made me put away the pieces to the model of the HMS Victory that I was trying to put together in a bottle! And she keeps chasing me away from helping her with her knitting and her charities. It just isn’t fair, I tell you.

Maddy is still dating that ape. And, yes, I know he’s a kindergarten teacher, but he’s still an ape and I think he wants to steal my baby girl away. I don’t know what your mother will do if that happens.

Now, as for the frat regs, I know your position on them and though I believe you are being ridiculous, I won’t say any more about it. I don’t want another two years to go by before hearing from you again. Your mother wants to hear more about this Trip of yours, so you had better write back soon and fill her in. 

Just so you know, your aunt Sherry is back at it again. This time she’s taking up hang gliding. I don’t know where she gets her love of danger, but I blame her entirely for the fact you’re always chasing thrills. She’s a bad influence on you. Half the time we hear of you from others (especially trauma centres) it’s because you’ve gotten into trouble doing something stupid that Sherry lured you into doing. Maybe it’s a good thing you’re so far away. This way she can’t get you into hang gliding. By the way, where are you? Your mother wants to know.

Fair weather to you,

Stuart


	4. Chapter 4

To Admiral Stuart Reed, retired, Kota Bharu, Malaysia  
From Lieutenant Malcolm Reed, Enterprise, NX-01

Father,

First, Commander Tucker is **NOT** “this Trip of yours”. He is just a friend and not even my type. Besides, as far as I can tell, he is hopelessly heterosexual.

Second, I’m currently in the bubble - which is a small area located on deck five, near where the port canon should be. You can only get to this area if you go through a lot of Jefferies tubes so I’m rarely bothered here. Though the captain seems to come by almost every time I come here. I think it’s because of how private this area is and because there’s a fair sized window here, where you can watch the stars going by.

Third, Aunt Sherry is not a bad influence on me. Quite the opposite in fact. She encouraged me to come out of my shell and pursue my dreams. I know what I’m doing with my life isn’t quite what you had hoped for me, but it brings me a satisfaction that I don’t think I could find anywhere else.

Lastly did you know there are competitive bridge clubs in Kota Bharu? Seems there are also a few chess clubs and other clubs too. Perhaps you could check them out and share your skills with them. Even if only so you’re not always in mum’s hair.

Your son,

Malcolm


	5. Chapter 5

To Malcolm Reed, Enterprise NX-01  
From Stuart Reed, Kota Bharu, Malaysia

Malcolm,

I am not always in your mother’s hair. Why just last night I helped her quite a bit by reorganizing her spice cabinet! I don’t think she’s noticed it yet as she hasn’t thanked me for it.

It sounds as if your captain is going through a lot of effort to spend time with you. It’s a shame you cling so desperately to the frat regs. Just saying. Not pushing. Though I shouldn’t have to say that, as I’d never push you to consider having a relationship with such a fine, honourable, and decent man as your captain is considered to be. I’m not one of those parents who have nothing better to do that interfere in their children’s lives.

Anyway, Maddy and I are going sailing tomorrow, weather permitting. Just a bit of a jaunt up coast as a treat for her. She’s been depressed since she and the ape broke up a few days ago. Your aunt Sherry is now gadding about with two boyfriends nearly half her age! You’d think she’d know better by now.

I heard on the news that two crewmen on your ship were almost lost when a shuttlepod took some damage. Something about them suffering from severe hypothermia and that Starfleet wasn’t releasing any names at this time. Are you okay? Your mother is worried sick about you.

May Britannia protect you,

Stuart


	6. Chapter 6

To Malcolm Reed, Enterprise NX-01  
From Stuart Reed, Kota Bharu, Malaysia

Malcolm,

You haven’t answered my last letter yet and you usually do within 24 hours. Are you well? Your mother is getting frantic.

Increasingly concerned, 

Stuart


	7. Chapter 7

To Admiral Stuart Reed, retired, Kota Bharu, Malaysia  
From Lieutenant Malcolm Reed, Enterprise, NX-01

Father,

Tell mother that I am fine.

I was one of the two crewmates who suffered a touch of hypothermia, the news stories about how severe it was were grossly exaggerated. Neither I or the other person involved lost fingers or toes and we were easily revived. So there’s no need for you or mother to worry.

It’s a shame about Maddy. She and her beau seemed to be getting along so well and she was quite fond of him. I’m glad she has you and mum to help her through this.

As for Aunt Sherry, she is old enough to know what she is doing and she is having fun. That’s all that matters.

For the record, there is absolutely no way the captain is interested in me as he spends just as much time with other crewmembers as he does with me and does not seem to be favouring me in any way off duty. He’s just an overly friendly sort and is always going out of his way to talk to the crew.

Have to run, I’m going to movie night with Travis, our resident boomer.

Your son,

Malcolm


	8. Chapter 8

To Malcolm Reed, Enterprise NX-01  
From Stuart Reed, Kota Bharu, Malaysia

Malcolm,

Your mother and I both know what you mean by “I’m fine”. You’d better write again and explain just what happened on that shuttlepod. And you’d better be talking to that doctor on board as to how the near miss effected you.

So, what is this Travis like? How did he go from free trader to officer in Starfleet? Did he join the boomers when he came of age? Your mother wants to know.

Your sister enjoyed the sail so much she asked me to go with her to a book club meeting she heard of. It wasn’t her cup of tea, but I found it interesting so I’ll be going back next week. We’re going through Butterfly Dreams by A. L. Corcoran. Have you ever read it?

Mother didn’t like what I did to the spice cabinet and is now refusing to speak to me. Would you write her and put in a good word for me?

Fair weather to you,

Stuart


	9. Chapter 9

To Admiral Stuart Reed, retired, Kota Bharu, Malaysia  
From Lieutenant Malcolm Reed, Enterprise, NX-01

Father,

Mum says you should have known better in regards to the spice cabinet and says that if you promise never to touch it again, she’ll let you have a work table to keep your ship models on while you are building them.

Dr. Phlox has given me a clean bill of health. We speak often as he has become a good friend. He’s confirmed my self diagnosis and says I am coping with the after effects of the shuttlepod incident in an admirable fashion. However, I can not go into any further detail as to what happened on the shuttle in regards to how it came to be damaged or anything else for that matter. However, I can tell you that, as a result of what happened, the other crewman involved and I have become good friends.

As for Travis, his whole family are boomers and he was born on their ship, the Horizon. He has spent most of his life in space and yet he retains a remarkable enthusiasm for space travel. He is an extraordinary pilot as he has ‘the touch’ and is a bit of a jack of all trades. He’s only been to Earth three times, the longest stretch the six weeks he spent at Starfleet headquarters in San Francisco. He has a unique perspective due to this, which is likely why he’s okay with the fact that the woman he’s been dating since we left space dock, also happens to be dating Dr. Phlox.

As for the book Butterfly Dreams, no I haven’t read it yet and from the description on the dust jacket it doesn’t seem to be quite my style. I’m currently reading a book called Reflections and Meditations by Surak, a Vulcan philosopher. Our first officer recommended it to me. It has some intriguing philosophical conundrums in it, some elegant poetry, and several very challenging riddles. 

I have to head out now as I’m going to movie night with several friends. It’s the latest James Bond movie and I’m looking forward to the explosions.

Your son,

Malcolm


	10. Chapter 10

To Malcolm Reed, Enterprise NX-01  
From Stuart Reed, Kota Bharu, Malaysia

Malcolm,

Travis sounds like an interesting young man. I looked up his family’s ship and found out it visited Barnard’s star once. Remember how you and I used to look at it through the telescope in the observatory? Have you visited the area yet?

I’m working on a new model ship, this time a three mast schooner. It’s much easier now that I have a work table in the spare room. I had hoped to take Maddy sailing today, but she’s dating this… this… thing! I’m not even sure if it is a boy or a girl as whatever it is wears baggy clothing, has collar length hair, and an attitude. How she could even think of dating Thing I do not know.

The book Butterfly Dreams is actually not that bad. It wouldn’t hurt you to read it. I’ve started that Meditations book you mentioned. It’s rather, well, elegant is the only word I can come up with to describe it. The way the poems give you some of the clues you need to solve the riddles, the way the riddles help you look at the poetry in a different way, and how both the poetry and the riddles give you unexpected insight into the philosophical conundrums presented, well, it’s art.

I think it is a book I could read a dozen times and still come up with something new I’ve learned or noticed or appreciated. By the way, did you notice how the third conundrum and the various poems and riddles associated with it were dedicated to his love? (Well, he says T’Hy”la or husband, but to me that means love.) I did a bit of research on Surak and his husband S’Robel and learned that S’Robel was once Surak’s commanding officer.

Imagine that. Two men who made a relationship like that work because they were both honourable. Made me remember just what an honourable man that captain of yours is.

Your mother is calling me. Apparently we’re going to the opera. I wish I had been forewarned as I would have come down with galloping consumption or something. Well, it’s too late now.

Write back soon,

Stuart


	11. Chapter 11

To Admiral Stuart Reed, retired, Kota Bharu, Malaysia  
From Lieutenant Malcolm Reed, Enterprise, NX-01

Father,

I hope you enjoyed the opera, with any luck it was one of those that have lots of fighting scenes. Or one where you could get away with watching mum instead of watching the opera.

I must ask you, please stop with the attempts at matchmaking when it comes to the captain and I as a relationship between the two of us would never work regardless of how honourable he is. Besides, I am very happy with how things are right now and am not looking for a relationship.

Just so you know, the person Maddy is dating is a rock star known as Mystique. I’m assuming by Mad’s descriptions that Mystique is a woman. Although, judging from the one poster I found with an image of Mystique I can see why you weren’t quite sure what gender she was.

I did read Butterfly Dreams and the Captain and I got into a discussion on it that gave me a new appreciation and understanding of the book. This discussion was friendly and NOT and indicator of something else. So, please don’t make too much of it.

I hear that Aunt Sherry is now dating someone from Florida and is actually somewhere in that state. Would you know anything about this?

Your son,

Malcolm


	12. Chapter 12

To Malcolm Reed, Enterprise NX-01  
From Stuart Reed, Kota Bharu, Malaysia

Malcolm,

Your aunt is dating someone by the name of Bubba Tucker. They met at something called a monster truck rally. She says he’s related to your chief engineer. Bubba is rather, well, all too familiar, a bit of a good ole boy and seems to have a penchant for exhibition. I hope for your sake that it does not run in the family.

The opera was slightly more pleasant than going to the dentist to have my teeth drilled and a whole lot better than watching my baby girl run around with a rock star! The paparazzi are being absolutely ridiculous when it comes to following them around and writing lies about my poor, sweet, innocent girl. Making it out to seem that she’s a wild child into parties and orgies! I have half a mind to sue, but your mother says to let it be as the paps will set out for fresh blood soon.

As for my supposed attempts to match make in regards to you and your captain, I refuse to admit that I am attempting such a thing. I’m just pointing out that other people in similar situations to you made it work and that Starfleet doesn’t forbid such a relationship. However, since it bothers you for me to do that, I will stop mentioning how others made similar romantic relationships work. I will, however, continue to encourage you to become friends with him as it seems you have enough in common to become good ones.

I’ve taken a part-time volunteer position at the museum. I’ll be helping them with their insect displays. Would it be possible for you to send pictures of alien bugs?

Fair weather to you, 

Stuart


	13. Chapter 13

To Admiral Stuart Reed, retired, Kota Bharu, Malaysia  
From Lieutenant Malcolm Reed, Enterprise, NX-01

Father,

Please find attached images of the various insects, bugs, etc. we’ve come across, plus descriptions of their habitats, their life cycles and other things. All pictures and descriptions are courtesy of Crewman Elizabeth Cutler, please ensure that the museum credits her. I told her of your pet aphid and she has included a set of images marked “Aphid Antics” for you personally. There’s about two dozen pictures of an Aphid like insect in there.

I asked Trip about Bubba and he confirmed that Sherry’s new beau is his father’s brother. Then, over the course of several hours he regaled me with stories of his uncle. Bubba sounds like a decent man and Trip seems to be quite a lot like him. In spite of this, or perhaps because of it, I quite like him. And the crewwomen on board truly appreciate his exhibitionist tendencies.

I’m glad you survived the opera and I hope you enjoy the ballet you will have gone to by the time this letter reaches you.

Your son,

Malcolm


	14. Chapter 14

To Malcolm Reed, Enterprise NX-01  
From Stuart Reed, Kota Bharu, Malaysia

Malcolm,

You were right about the ballet. We went to a production of Swan Lake. It was lovely and just like the one where I met your mother. I was just a boy of twenty five and though I had everything I could ever want - a promising career, a girl in every port, crewmates who were also good friends, and two weeks furlough. My commanding officer had even given me and my friends tickets to the ballet for our first nights leave and “strongly encouraged” us to go. His daughter was premiering in the ballet as one of the corps. So those of us who had been given tickets went in newly pressed uniforms, turning heads as we went.

Once we were at the theatre, we went our separate ways and as I weaved my way through the crowd I saw the most beautiful girl in the world - your mother. Now most of the young ladies there were dressed in trousers, but you mother was wearing a dark blue dress that sparkled under the light. She looked like a princess. She stole my heart in that moment and I never got it back.

Anyway, as soon as I got my brain to work, I went over to her and introduced myself and she smiled at me. We talked for awhile and all too soon the curtain call came. I escorted her to her seat and when we got there we saw there was one empty seat in the row. We talked one person into shifting over and then your mother and I sat down to enjoy the ballet.

Partway through the first act, I dared to take your mother’s hand in my own. We spent the intermission together, talking and laughing. Once the ballet was over we went to a coffee house and sat talking for hours, getting to know each other. We were chased out at closing time and I offered to see your mother home. We took the underground, got off at the station closest to her flat and then went there. I walked her to her flat door, gave her a kiss and then headed off to the bedsit I stayed at when in London.

We spent as much time together as we could in the two weeks that followed and then wrote each other as often as possible. A little over a year later she made me the happiest man in the world when she agreed to marry me. We married on the second anniversary of our first meeting.

Well, the day we went to the ballet was the 40th anniversary of our first meeting. Your mother headed out to Maddy’s to change and then met me there. I got out my uniform and went in that. I went to find her and saw her through the crowd. Wearing a smoke grey dress this time, but still looking like a princess and still the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen. I went over and took her hand. I kissed it and we headed to our seats. It was as if we had turned back time and were enjoying our first taste of love again. But better for now we had lasting love between us. It was lovely. Even lovelier than our first meeting for I got to spend the night with her in our bed.

I think that’s why I keep bothering you about your captain and the other men you mention in your letters. I keep hoping you will find a love like that. Someone you just know your heart will belong to as long as you live. For if you find this, you’ll feel like the luckiest man alive. I know I do.

I think I’ll go find your mother now and let her know just how lucky I feel to be hers.

May the stars guide you, 

Stuart


	15. Chapter 15

To Admiral Stuart Reed, retired, Kota Bharu, Malaysia  
From Lieutenant Malcolm Reed, Enterprise, NX-01

Mum, Father,

Thank you for giving me an extraordinary example of what true love can be like just by loving each other. Your example showed me that through hard work and consideration a relationship can remain strong for decades. It also spoiled me, for I’m now unwilling to settle for anything less than what you two have - a marriage of souls.

Many happy returns,

Malcolm


	16. Chapter 16

To Admiral Stuart Reed, retired, Kota Bharu, Malaysia  
From Lieutenant Malcolm Reed, Enterprise, NX-01

Father,

Liz Cutler informed me that your museum sent her a letter of thanks for the information and photos. She says she’s honoured to have her work on display. She also mentioned something about you writing her occasionally about your collection and other things. I hope for your sake mum knows about this and approves.

I’ve recently been spending a lot of time with Trip as we’re working on a project together. He says his uncle Bubba is smitten with Aunt Sherry and is apparently courting her. Can you confirm?

Maddy says she dumped the rock star and has joined a pottery class with a friend of hers. She says she’s thinking of taking a break from dating awhile. She also told me that she and mum are planning to take you out shopping. I don’t envy you the opportunity. I remember all to well what they’re like when they get the charge cards out.

Say hi to mum for me.

Your son,

Malcolm


	17. Chapter 17

To Malcolm Reed, Enterprise NX-01  
From Stuart Reed, Kota Bharu, Malaysia

Malcolm,

Mother and I went sailing yesterday, out in open water. Just for the day. The winds were steady, the seas calm and the sun warm on our faces. Your mother was captain and is, as you know, a wonderful captain to work under. Confident and firm and has a way about her when it comes to reading the wind.

While sailing we talked about your aunt. She and Bubba have gone to France on vacation together. They’re going to spend time at a nude beach and are planning to send pictures to you. (Just giving you fair warning, as you did me when it came to your mother’s shopping plans.) Sherry seems to be smitten of him but neither have ever had a relationship last beyond a year before, so I don’t know if they’ll make it in the long run. Nor do I know if they’re intending to try. I do think it unlikely that they’re thinking marriage, mostly because Sherry is too much of a free spirit to want it.

Maddy has been wrapped up in work and the pottery course she’s taking. She’s made quite a few friends through it and two of the people in particular Murphy O’Dell and Katheryn Kelly, who seem to be decent sorts. They do have a touch of the blarney, but they’re good sailors which makes up a lot when it comes to their few deficiencies.

Mother is glad to hear that you are getting to spend time with your friend Trip. Did you two finish the project safely?

I hear your ship has the new and improved canons installed now. Why didn’t you tell me you worked on their improvements. From now on, tell us of your accomplishments so we can brag to our friends. Your mother says to eat more as you look a bit thin in the latest publicity shots of the crew.

May the wind be at your back, 

Stuart


	18. Chapter 18

To Admiral Stuart Reed, retired, Kota Bharu, Malaysia  
From Lieutenant Malcolm Reed, Enterprise, NX-01

Father,

I did not share the news of my work to improve the canons as, as far as I knew, said work was still classified. It is good to know that my work is being acknowledged though. 

I have been working on a ship board mystery lately. It seems that the captain’s dog Porthos has learned how to escape his quarters. I’ve been put in charge of figuring out how he does so and of discovering where he goes. The second part was easy. He goes to the mess hall, sickbay, Hoshi Sato’s quarters or the arboretum. His motives for going to each place were easily established too. He was either hungry, lonely, or just needed to find a tree. He goes to the mess when he’s hungry as he’s sure to get table scraps when he makes eyes at the ladies (or gentlemen.) When lonely, his preferred place to go is Hoshi’s and when she’s not there, he goes to sickbay to visit the menagerie there. As for the arboretum, after he marks a tree or two, he sniffs the bushes, scratches at dirt, plays with whomever happens to be there and then heads home.

I suspect Porthos has help in escaping the Captain’s quarters as he’s too short to reach the door button. I even have a very good idea as to who is helping the dog, but sadly I have yet to inform the Captain as to the identity of the culprit. Mostly because I don’t want to get into trouble. Besides, what’s the harm in letting him out once or twice a day? Of course if you rat me out to the captain I’ll deny everything and since he seems to think you and I are on the outs he’ll likely believe me.

You were right about Aunt Sherry sending pictures. Thankfully she and Bubba were fully clothed. They look very happy together. Trip favours his uncle so much that I now think I have an idea as to what Trip will look like in twenty or thirty years. Especially since he and his uncle have the same deplorable taste in shirts.

I’m glad to hear that Maddy’s doing well. Her last letter was all “Murphy this” and “Kathryn that”, so it’s good to hear you believe they’re decent folk. You have good judgement.

Oh, just to warn you, reporters are apparently interested in talking to the families of the command staff. They’re likely looking for a feel good story, like they were back in the summer before I headed off for boarding school the first time. Give them good sound bites, and, if possible, keep your Admiral Nelson hat nearby so you can pop it on during the interview. Just like grandda did for that long ago interview.

I have to go meet the captain and update him on my progress in regards to his escapee dog situation. Wish me luck. 

Your son,

Malcolm


	19. Chapter 19

To Malcolm Reed, Enterprise NX-01  
From Stuart Reed, Kota Bharu, Malaysia

Malcolm,

The reporters came. Your mother told them of how you developed an interst in explosions at an early age and may have mentioned that garden shed you blew up when you were eight. Maddy told them of how protective you are, especially when it comes to people you care for. I wore the Admiral Nelson hat and did the stiff upper lip thing that Americans just eat up. I’m sending you a copy of the various news clippings featuring the interview attached.

Maddy, Murphy and Kathryn are still spending a lot of time together and we take the three sailing about once a week. Last time it was your sister’s turn to be captain. She runs a tight ship and has a way of getting her crew to give her the best they’ve got.

Your aunt Sherry brought Bubba by for a visit. The first time she’s brought a beau home to us for introduction. His shirt traumatized your mother’s new kitten, but he seems to be a good man. We played a few games of chess together and he made me work for my wins and played me to a draw once.

I hope you told your captain what his dog gets up to when he “escapes”. It might go a long way toward him deciding he doesn’t need to know how the dog does it.

Your mother’s new kitten has taken over. Seems to think the whole world revolves around him. Every time he meows, your mother jumps. She fusses over him, spoils him, and makes a fool of herself whenever she baby talks to him. She thinks I’m jealous of the thing, but I’m not. I just think Captain Jack is too big for his britches.

Besides, Jack has it in for me. He’s always coming out of nowhere and attacking my toes or ankles! Or coughing up furballs in my shoes! Or sleeping on my chest at night with his bum in my face. He even left a dead mouse in my favourite slipper! I really do not see why your mother is so mad for him.

I have to go. Jack is demanding attention.

May the wind be at your back, 

Stuart


	20. Chapter 20

To Admiral Stuart Reed, retired, Kota Bharu, Malaysia  
From Lieutenant Malcolm Reed, Enterprise, NX-01

Father,

Face it, the cat is in charge and you’re mad over him too. You wouldn’t let him sleep on you if you weren’t.

I did tell my captain what it is Porthos gets up to when he escapes, but he still wanted to know how he does so. He told me to install a security camera to keep watch on the door from the corridor, so as to see if Porthos had an accomplice. I did not admit there was already a camera in place.

After several days of him asking if I had captured images of the escapes I had to admit that I had done so. Then he asked me if the images showed whether or not Porthos had help. I said they did and that there was someone helping the dog. When asked to produce the pictures of the person aiding and abetting the escapes, I handed him some images.

Then he grinned at me.

He’s been teasing me a bit about it ever since and has given me permission to let Porthos out as often as I wish as long as the beagle doesn’t start going to restricted areas. Which he won’t. Porthos is too smart for that.

I understand from Trip that Bubba has invited Aunt Sherry to a Tucker family reunion. My advice to her - **RUN!** There will be nearly five hundred Tuckers there and many of them have Bubba and Trip’s taste in clothing.

Maddy tells me that she is thinking of selling a few of the things she’s made in pottery class. I’ve asked her to set aside something for me. Would you and mum store it for me until I can make arrangements for it to be shipped to me?

Your son,

Malcolm


	21. Chapter 21

To Malcolm Reed, Enterprise NX-01  
From Stuart Reed, Kota Bharu, Malaysia

Malcolm,

I gave Aunt Sherry your advice about the Tucker family reunion and she went anyway. She even bought a few god awful shirts so she could fit in. She says she will send pictures to you.

Maddy’s made you a vase and I’ve arranged for it to be shipped to you on a Vulcan ship. All I had to do was agree to speak to the consulate on British Naval history. I wore my uniform, gave them the highlights and then talked with some of the Vulcans there. One of them, Ambassador Soval, complimented me on the way I comported myself saying he had never met “a human with greater control over their emotions”. I didn’t think it was a good idea to point out that I am very emotional when I am around people I know.

Your mother is spoiling her cat rotten. So much so Captain Jack expects us to drop everything to cater to him. I’m told this is normal behaviour for felines. He’s even taken to interrupting me every time I’m working on one of my model ships by sitting in the middle of the table and batting the pieces around. Damned furball.

We’ve started a new book in the club I belong to - The Cat Who Ruled The World. It’s rather droll and scarily accurate. The others and I share stories on how the cats in our lives measure up to the one who supposedly wrote the book.

So, is it as fun to let your captain’s dog out now that you have permission to do so? 

With affection, 

Stuart


	22. Chapter 22

To Admiral Stuart Reed, retired, Kota Bharu, Malaysia  
From Lieutenant Malcolm Reed, Enterprise, NX-01

Father,

Thank you for arranging to have the vase sent. It should arrive in a couple of weeks. Then I’ll be able to tease Maddy about it. Unless, of course, she’s gotten better at making things since she made you that, um, whatever it was.

I also appreciate the warning in regards to the Tucker family reunion photos as I was able to put on sun glasses before looking at them. It terrifies me as to how well Aunt Sherry fits in with them, but it pleases me to see her so happy.

I still enjoy letting Porthos out of his quarters every day, mostly because he licks me in thanks and lets me pet him. Sadly, everyone on the ship now knows that I am the one helping him and I was getting teased a lot about it. That is until I made the whole crew take their recertification in self defence. It’s amazing how far my tossing a dozen crewmembers a day onto their bums goes to making them think twice about teasing me.

I hope you and the cat can come to an understanding in regards to your model building. The captain and I are currently discussing the book Don Quixote. I made the mistake of telling him that I think he’s quite like the Don and he said that if he was Quixote, I must be Sancho Panza. I did try to point out that Trip is his usual sidekick, but he didn’t listen. He kept saying that it was me who protected him when his tilting at windmills goes too far. He teased me right up to the day of his self defence recertification. He’s stopped now.

Your son,

Malcolm.


	23. Chapter 23

To Malcolm Reed, Enterprise NX-01  
From Stuart Reed, Kota Bharu, Malaysia

Malcolm,

Your sister has gotten herself engaged to those two… two…. Unkempt hippies! They obviously lured her through pottery lessons and conning their way into sailing with us!

I really do not know how that happened. One day my baby girl was just friends with them and the next she was stolen away without even a “by your leave.” It’s just not proper. Your mother is devastated. So much so she has buried herself under a ton of wedding preparations. Even Captain Jack is upset about it. Insisting on spending more time in my lap.

I stopped work on my latest ship model due to his demands for attention. I even skipped last night’s meeting of the book club. I just couldn’t face telling my friends of my shame. I mean, at least Murphy and Kathryn could have sought out my permission and I just can not understand why they didn’t. Doesn’t anyone respect the old traditions anymore?

Stuart


	24. Chapter 24

To Admiral Stuart Reed, retired, Kota Bharu, Malaysia  
From Lieutenant Malcolm Reed, Enterprise, NX-01

Father,

You are overreacting. Maddy is a responsible young adult capable of making good decisions and she has chosen to marry the two people in the world that make her as happy as you make mum. Added on to this is the fact that you admired Murphy and Kathryn when you thought they were just Maddy’s friends. Give them a chance. They have brought joy into Mad’s life. 

Let them know that you would appreciate it if they asked you for Maddy’s hand as they may have never heard of the ancient custom. Then wish them and Maddy well. I get the feeling, from what Maddy tells me, that they may eventually ask you to try to reign in mum’s overzealous wedding plans. If they do so, just tell them how futile it is to deter mum once she’s started a mission.

I do hope you will start on your ship models again. There’s one out of the Enterprise, should you wish to get an idea of what my ship is like. I’m sure the cat would “help” you put it together in it’s own way.

Do you remember the first ship you and I both put together? The one that won the pond regatta we entered it into? She was a lovely schooner, a true lady. Elegant and graceful. You even let me wear your captain’s hat as I operated the remote control.

I started reading The Cat Who Ruled The World and am now very glad my captain is a dog person. I’d hate to think just how much of the ship a cat of his would have taken over. Not to mention that it is bad luck to have a cat on board a ship in the first place. At least for ocean going vessels. I don’t know if that applies to space going ones. Your book club has good taste in literature.

I’ve started playing pick up games of chess with Travis and the other crew members. Travis plays a fairly good game and with practice he might even give me a bit of a challenge one day. The Captain comes and watches the games, hanging around my table, but he has not joined in yet. I believe he would be an unpredictable player, with a good understanding of strategy but with the ability to do the unexpected. I find myself hoping he will challenge me soon.

Aunt Sherry wrote me, she and Bubba are hiking through the Amazon rain forest now for a bit of an adventure and what she calls a “honeymoon”. Did she get married? Why wasn’t I told? 

They sent me a picture of an alligator which they labelled “Trip’s alter ego.” I do admit that the alligator in question has a very trip like grin. I’ve taken to telling Trip that he looks “a lot like an alligator today.” So far, he hasn’t figured out why I’m doing that.

I’ve promised Porthos, the captain’s dog, that I’d take him for a run on the treadmill, so I have to go. Take care of yourself.

Your son,

Malcolm.


	25. Chapter 25

To Malcolm Reed, Enterprise NX-01  
From Stuart Reed, Kota Bharu, Malaysia

Malcolm,

First, no, Aunt Sherry hasn’t gotten married. The “honeymoon” she’s on with Bubba is just a vacation. They don’t seem to plan on making things official, but it does look as if they are together for the long run. Hope you don’t mind being your Chief Engineers unofficial cousin, as that’s what the Tucker’s seem to see you as.

Murphy and Kathryn finally asked me for Maddy’s hand in marriage and I gave them my belated permission. They did not ask for my help with your mother, but did tell me that they have a way of getting her to make the arrangements be the way the three of them want them to be. Apparently Murphy flatters and flirts with your mum until she caves in and does what they want her to do. It must be his Irish brogue that gets to her. If I could do accents like you do, I’d try a brogue out on your mother. Then maybe she’d pay attention to me again.

I went back to the book club and was greeted like a long lost friend, though I had only missed two or three gatherings. We settled down to a discussion of the cat book and compared that cat to cats we’ve known in the past. We all agree that cats seem to have a way of taking over whatever home they are in and of getting humans to cater to their every whim.

I do remember working on that schooner with you. It turned out so well because of the time and the effort you put into it. You paid a lot of attention to the details and had a fine hand when it came to putting it together. You always caught on quickly whenever I showed you how to do something new. You’re dead brilliant that way. Just like your mum.

I do hope you aren’t embarrassing your chess opponents by decimating them in five or six moves, but seeing as you are a cut throat player with an evil streak, that may be too much to hope for. I remember the first time you beat me. And all the games since in which you give me no quarter.

It does sound like you and your captain are finally friends. Which makes the most recent news from Starfleet so very interesting to me. They’ve finally published their standing regulations on everything and anything, including onboard relationships. It’s a good set of rules and most of them seem very reasonable. It even allows for the possibility of relationships between officers of different ranks as long as the person with the lower rank is the one to initiate the friendship or romance and that the person with the higher rank makes arrangements for someone else to do work reviews, should that be an issue. Perhaps this will give someone on your ship courage enough to speak to your captain about the possibility of pursuing a romance. He must be lonely. 

And no, I’m not hinting that you should be the one to talk to him. I know how you feel about fraternization. Besides, as your mother says, your captain is a handsome man and quite likely has several admirers now thinking of the possibilities. She’s sure that at least one of those interested will approach him soon and that he’ll soon be off the market when it comes to romance.

Your mother is hinting that she’ll make me dress up in Highland formal for Maddy’s wedding. I’m hoping to talk her out of it as I’d prefer to wear my dress uniform with all the medals I’ve earned through the years. 

May the stars guide you,

Stuart


	26. Chapter 26

To Admiral Stuart Reed, retired, Kota Bharu, Malaysia  
From Lieutenant Malcolm Reed, Enterprise, NX-01

Father,

Why not compromise and wear dress uniform optional? That way you have your uniform top and jacket and all your medals and the kilt and sporran. I know Maddy would appreciate it. I just wish I could be there to celebrate with the family, but it is rather unlikely that we’ll be anywhere near Earth when it happens. I will have the day off (barring emergency) and our communications officer will do her best to attain a real time link with Earth so I can see Maddy marry as it happens.

The announcement that the regulations were finally set down in writing was big news on the ship as some of the new rules were a big surprise. The directives on first contacts were interesting and some of the recommendations are being debated throughout the ship on whether or not they are practical in real life. I have a feeling Starfleet will have to re-write this a bit, or learn to accept that Captain’s will always do their best to bend it to a greater or lesser extent. There may even come to be a Captain who will ignore the rule in favour of doing what he or she thinks is right. Or try to bend the rule enough to allow them to do whatever it is that he’s set on doing in his irritatingly stubborn and idealistic brain.

The bit about checking with the Chief Medical Officer before engaging in intimate relationships with someone of another species was controversial, though I do understand why they made that one of the regulations. After all, our Chief Engineer has already been “with child” once and one of our crewwomen came down with a very persistent rash after visiting Risa - a vacation planet.

There were a few days in which various couples made their relationships known publicly, now that they can be sure their relationships would not become “technically forbidden” by Starfleet. And though the captain is not yet in a romantic relationship, he is not lonely - as you said he must be - as he has several close friends amongst the crew, and Porthos of course. 

I am glad that the regulations are finally out as I now have the comfort of knowing exactly where the boundaries lie in regards to as what is and is not allowed. This has helped me to relax a bit more around Jon, I mean the captain, to the point that I’m ready to admit that we’ve become good friends. I’m quite looking forward to getting to know him better. And **NO** that does not mean that I want to date him.

Your son,

Malcolm.


	27. Chapter 27

To Malcolm Reed, Enterprise NX-01  
From Stuart Reed, Kota Bharu, Malaysia

Malcolm,

Are you dating anyone else then? Your mother wants to know if you are or if you are still insisting on sticking to your “never date someone you work with” rule. 

My book club has moved onto a new book, this time an old classic, The Hobbit. You used to love the descriptions of the battles and, if I recall correctly, you and Maddy used to have a hobbit house out in the woods behind the house we had in Shropshire. You’d go there to meet and then tramp through the trees so as to hunt dragons or battle with trolls, both of you holding swords you made out of cardboard and tinfoil. Your aunt even joined you on one occasion.

Oh! That reminds me, she and Bubba are fighting at the moment. Right here in the den. They’re yelling at each other and tossing wadded paper at each other. It’ll either end up in their running up to the guest room or to their going their separate ways and slamming doors as they go. Seems as if your aunt Sherry wants him to get rid of his favourite shirt. I agree with her that it is an eyesore, but she knew he had terrible taste in clothing when she entered into a relationship with him and it’s a bit unreasonable for her to be demanding he get rid of this particular shirt now. Not that I’ll tell her that. I value my life too much.

Maddy and I went sailing alone today. Just up the coast, we got to see a few dolphins though and talked about how she once believed they were mermaids in disguise. I think a part of her still believes that. She’s glowing with happiness and bubbling over in joyful laughter these days. When she’s not fretting over wedding details, that is. She’s so full of love for her Kathryn and her Murphy, and yet she’s still my baby girl. It’s good to see her so happy, but it hurts to think I’ll be giving her away soon. I hope nothing interferes with your ability to watch the ceremony. We’re taping the whole thing though and I’ll be sending you a copy.

Have you thought of starting up an official book club on that ship of yours? With your love of literature and reading, I’m sure you would enjoy that sort of thing.

May the stars guide you,

Stuart


	28. Chapter 28

To Admiral Stuart Reed, retired, Kota Bharu, Malaysia  
From Lieutenant Malcolm Reed, Enterprise, NX-01

Father,

No, I am not dating anyone. Even with the regs the way they are, I dare not risk it for the last time I dated someone I worked with I got burned, badly. Maddy told me about your sail together and how you’ve agreed to wear the modified dress uniform. She was very happy to be able to go out alone with you and talk of old times and of all the things you two talk about when alone. She says she hopes you two will continue to go out alone occasionally once she’s married. You are very important to her and I know that her marriage won’t change that.

I understand Aunt Sherry and Bubba have gone back to Florida and are visiting Trip’s sister Lizzie. Trip tells me they’ve gone there to wrestle alligators, please tell me that Trip is just trying to mess with my mind in regards to that. If he isn’t, I’ll have to wonder if Aunt Sherry has gone batty. Or perhaps I should say battier. She wouldn’t date a Tucker if she was completely sane.

I’ve put up a notice on the community board in regards to starting up a book club and am hoping to hear by next week as to whether I can get one going. I’ll keep you informed.

Liz Cutler says you and she are still writing back and forth and that you’ve been a great help to her now that she’s working on her doctorate thesis. She says you make a good editor.

Your son,

Malcolm.


	29. Chapter 29

To Malcolm Reed, Enterprise NX-01  
From Stuart Reed, Kota Bharu, Malaysia

Malcolm,

Your friend Trip is mostly messing with your mind as Sherry is not wrestling any alligators. She and Bubba are helping to count and tag them though for some sort of species identification program. They are sedated when they tag them though, the alligators that is, not the people.

I know logically that I won’t lose Maddy to Kathryn and Murphy. However getting my heart to realized that and accept it is another thing. No matter how hard I try to think of it as gaining a daughter and a son, my heart insists on believing that I’m losing my baby girl. I still remember her as a lass of five with pigtails in her hair, a missing tooth, a scraped knee and an angelic smile. One that she managed to keep up when thumping boys into the ground for teasing her. And since I still see her that way, as a young lass in need of protection from the world, I find it hard to NOT be over protective.

As much as I get on your case occasionally to find yourself a boyfriend, I know that once you actually do, I’ll be worrying over whether he could possibly be good enough for you. Then I’ll likely go on and on to Maddy, your mother and others on how you’re just my little boy and telling them how I think he’s taking advantage of you. From talking to other retirees, this is par for the course. One lady in my book club is one hundred years young and she still frets over her eighty year old son and thinks he can’t possibly be old enough to truly understand the consequences of his actions. It’s rather amusing to watch her fuss over him and nag him into putting on a cardigan. I see that as a sign that a parent’s worry for their child lasts as long as the parent lives, but that all that fretting is worth it.

I do hope you were able to form a book club as I find mine very rewarding. I will say that I don’t think you should let one bad experience prevent you from dating someone you work with. Especially if there is someone amongst your crew that you know you can trust implicitly. But I will not say anything more on this topic as I know you don’t like it when I pester you on romantic matters.

Oh! While we’re speaking on romantic matters, your mother and I are going on another honeymoon. A sailing tour of many of the island nations around here. We’ll be part of the working crew and we’re both looking forward to it. Your next letter or two will be forwarded to us on ship. We’ll be home a fortnight before your sister’s wedding.

May the stars guide you,

Stuart


	30. Chapter 30

To Admiral Stuart Reed, retired, Kota Bharu, Malaysia  
From Lieutenant Malcolm Reed, Enterprise, NX-01

Father,

I am in a book club now. Sort of. You see Jon, the captain asked me to consider joining him once a week to discuss whichever book we’re both reading and I couldn’t say no. Mainly because he implied that he thought some of the people in the book clubs that have formed within the last week would be intimidated by his presence. Since most of the members are non-commissioned crew I can see his point.

Besides most of the clubs that have formed seem to be focussed on reading the latest best seller or pop culture books and neither the captain nor I want to focus on that sort of thing. Jon suggested we go through whatever book I’m reading now, then he’d choose a book and so on. We’re currently discussing Yeats’ poetry. Which seems to involve me reading it out loud and then arguing over the various refrains and phrases. I’m beginning to be concerned when it comes to Jon as he sometimes sort of drifts off as I’m reading particular passages, almost as if he’s daydreaming. It almost looks like he’s yearning for a specific someone. I wish he trusted in me enough to confide in me as to who it is he might be yearning for.

I hope you and mum enjoy your sailing tour. Have fun and listen to the captain in charge.

Your son,

Malcolm.


	31. Chapter 31

To Malcolm Reed, Enterprise NX-01  
From Stuart Reed, Kota Bharu, Malaysia

Malcolm,

The sailing tour has been lovely so far. The captain has given your mother and I commendations on how well we’re handing ourselves. We requested to be able to work half days only, and received permission to do so. The other half of the day we either take in the scenery or go down below to our cabin. The break from the wedding plans was just what your mother needed. She was worrying herself to a frazzle by fussing over every little detail and forgetting to take the time to relax. Though she’s still a bit worried about how Maddy is handling the arrangements, and whether or not the caterer will do justice to the wedding feast, she’s not as apt to talk endlessly about it.

I am glad I talked her into going on this tour for it has given us time to reconnect. Thank you for the model of that Denobulan sailing ship you sent us, it’s on the fireplace mantle. It almost looks like a cross between a roman galley and a clipper. Though I’m a bit put out that you didn’t tell me you were working on putting together a ship model for me.

I am glad you’re in a book club, even if it seems to be a very small one and I’m sure your captain appreciates having someone he can discuss literature with. Maybe, in time, you two will be able to join one of the other groups. I’m sure they’ll eventually get used to the idea of having the captain join them in off duty activities. As a piece of advice, why not ask him out right just who it is he is thinking of when you read to him? It’s likely he wishes he could talk about it to you, but isn’t sure how to bring it up.

Your mother is here. Says she’s going to drag me to an onboard dance. Wish I had brought my steel toed shoes.

May the stars guide you,

Stuart


	32. Chapter 32

To Admiral Stuart Reed, retired, Kota Bharu, Malaysia  
From Lieutenant Malcolm Reed, Enterprise, NX-01

Father,

I hope your toes survived dancing with mum as you’ll need them at the wedding. Just be sure to wear your steel toed shoes for that as Maddy inherited mum’s grace. Don’t tell either of them I said so though, otherwise I’ll have to start watching my back.

We’re all set here on the ship for the wedding. And by we, I mean the captain, Trip, Chef, Hoshi, Travis, Liz Cutler and a few others. Apparently the captain thought I would appreciated having company as I watch and Trip figures that since Aunt Sherry and Bubba are together that makes us cousins. We’re even having a reception which Chef is catering. I do admit to being a bit touched that they would go to so much trouble to celebrate with me. I’m even looking forward to the fuss though I don’t normally like fancy parties.

Just so you know I refuse to ask Jon just who it is he is yearning for. The man is entitled to some privacy after all and if he truly wanted me to know, he would tell me. We certainly spend more than enough time together. We have the once a week book club meetings, the self defence practice sessions once or twice a week, the monthly chess game in his quarters, or one of the times I go pick up Porthos, or, well you get the idea. He has plenty of time to confide in me if he wishes, he just doesn’t.

I get the feeling that Trip knows just who it is Jon is very fond of and yet he won’t tell me. He keeps biting his lips and then saying, “well, you should know, you’re the one who’s always spending time with him.” He’s an irritating bastard when he wants to be.

I’m sure I can figure out who it is just by keeping a closer eye on Jon for the next while. All I have to do is find a way to spend more of our off duty time together, which certainly won’t be a chore.

Your son,

Malcolm.


	33. Chapter 33

To Malcolm Reed, Enterprise NX-01  
From Stuart Reed, Kota Bharu, Malaysia

Malcolm,

Son, you can sometimes be incredibly clueless. Even I can tell just who it is your captain is very fond of and I’m quite a few light years away from you. I’m thinking almost everyone on your ship is aware of just who it is your captain favours and is hoping that person realizes BEFORE they all knock themselves unconscious by beating their heads against the walls due to how incredibly clueless this person is.

I do hope he figures it out soon, now that he’s spending more of his off duty time with Jon.

May the stars guide you,

Stuart


	34. Chapter 34

To Malcolm Reed, Enterprise NX-01  
From Stuart Reed, Kota Bharu, Malaysia

Malcolm,

Well, my baby girl is a married woman now. Your mother bawled throughout the wedding and my allergies acted up a bit, which is why you likely saw me use my handkerchief a few times. Otherwise it went well. Your sister was the second most beautiful bride I’ve seen in my lifetime. The first most beautiful, your mother. Maddy looked like a fairy princess in that gown of hers.

I’m glad I chose to wear the dress uniform optional with kilt. It’s been a few years since I wore my kilt and it was a bit snug, it must have shrunken a bit while in storage. Your mother thought I looked good in it though.

Your sister and her wife and husband are travelling through Australian for the next few weeks. Just to see the sights, more than likely. Now that Maddy’s married off your mother is worrying about you again. Fussing over the danger you may be in due to your job. Wondering whether your lonely and hoping you make sure you eat enough as you have a tendency to skip meals when you bury yourself in work. 

I reminded her that you seem to have a lot of friends on that ship of yours and that they would likely do their best to get you to take care of yourself. Even to the point of dragging your stubborn arse to the galley if necessary. 

Did you see the tuxedo Bubba wore to the wedding? I was flabbergasted. I never knew tuxes came in lime green! Your poor Aunt had to fend off quite a few people who were aghast upon seeing the sight but she didn’t seem to mind. She just grinned and laughed and said she liked it. I think she’s gone barmy. Perhaps due to dating a Tucker. I’m glad the one on your ship is just a friend to you, that you've not gone crazy and started dating a Tucker. I dare not contemplate a universe in which you’ve gone mad. No one would be safe.

I got to brag a bit at my book club and the museum. I showed my friends pictures of the wedding and everyone agreed that Maddy was a beautiful bride. Hope all is well with you.

With affection,

Stuart


	35. Chapter 35

To Admiral Stuart Reed, retired, Kota Bharu, Malaysia  
From Lieutenant Malcolm Reed, Enterprise, NX-01

Father,

I did get to see the wedding via live feed. One that Hoshi had to babysit in order to keep it working.

Maddy looked like an angel to me. With her hair curled around her shoulders and her dress sort of floating about her. She, Kathryn and Murphy looked very happy - well they did once they got over all looking incredibly nervous. Mum looked lovely in that teal green suit she was wearing. As for you, I hate to break it to you, but your kilt has not shrunk. You have, however, gained a bit of weight since retiring.

Like you, I had to deal with my allergies making an appearance during the ceremony, though Trip seems to think I was teary eyed. Which is just ridiculous. I told him that if I had tears in my eyes, it was just because his uncle’s tux was so hideous it offended my sensibilities. I don’t think he believed me though. He seemed to like the lime green tux though, which makes me wonder in regards to his sanity. I **KNOW** he can’t be colour blind as he’d need to be able to see colours in order to be a good engineer and he’s one of the best ones I have ever met. Aunt Sherry did look happy to be on Bubba’s arms though, so perhaps prolonged exposure to Tucker’s make one go mad. I’ll have to limit my exposure to Trip, just to be safe. 

Reassure mum that I’m eating regularly and that if I try to skip meals our resident Doctor, Phlox comes to find me and just gives me a sorrowful look. It seems to work as well as mum’s patented glare when it comes to making me “behave” myself. Let her know that you are right, I do have a lot of friends and a busy social life here on the ship. So busy I just do not have time to be lonely.

Your son,

Malcolm.

P.S. I am not clueless. At least not anymore as I now know who it is that the captain is very fond of, even fancies, should we want to be frank. I even know that the interest is returned. Oddly enough Jon seems to think we’ve been dating for quite some time. In retrospect I can see why he believes we have, though I did point out that we’ve had a serious lack of kissing for two people who’ve supposedly been dating for months. (I also pointed out that I thought we were just friends and he grinned, rolled his eyes at me and said keeping me in the dark was part of his master plan in regards to worming his way into my life.)

He wants to continue taking things slow, saying that it is only right to take your time when you’re courting someone. However, the slow pace is driving me batty! I really, really want to just grab him and snog him silly. In fact, I will go do so now.


	36. Chapter 36

To Malcolm Reed, Enterprise NX-01  
From Stuart Reed, Kota Bharu, Malaysia

Malcolm,

I told you so!

Stuart


	37. Chapter 37

To Admiral Stuart Reed, retired, Kota Bharu, Malaysia  
From Lieutenant Malcolm Reed, Enterprise, NX-01

Father,

All right, all right, you don’t have to rub it in. I admit I was being a bit ridiculous and that you apparently saw the possibility of a relationship between Jon and I right from the beginning of our correspondence. I will also acknowledge that you did everything you could to encourage me towards accepting the idea. To the point where it seemed to me that you were pushing me towards him though I resisted with every bit of stubbornness that I inherited from you. 

I’m beyond that now and am happily in a relationship with Jon. One that I hope will last. I would appreciate it if you never mentioned how ridiculous I was being again. At least, not in these letters.

Jon is still being a bit old fashioned. Though he’s willingly participated in snogging sessions he doesn’t let them go as far as I’d like them to. I’m trying to talk him into letting me move in with him and Porthos, but he insists that would be inappropriate unless he and I were married. Says he doesn’t want to set a bad example for his dog. The very idea! As if Porthos would care. Jon is ridiculously fond of him and very insistent though, so I will have to humour him.

However, I am not sure if I’m ready to even consider the idea of marriage yet. We’ve just started dating after all. (Yes, I know that in retrospect we’ve been seeing each other for around six months or so and have known each other for over a year, but I’ve only just admitted that we are dating. I’d like a bit more time to get used to “going out” with my captain before jumping into the deep end.) 

There is a part of me that worries that, unlike you, I will be a lousy husband. I know that you’ll say that’s ridiculous. That you believe that since I’m a good man, I’ll make a good husband. You’d likely point out that since I already believe that Jon is the man I will spend the rest of my life with, that marriage is the next logical step. Knowing that does nothing to soothe my fear that I will be a lousy husband though. I do have hope that Jon will be able to help me past my fear though. Until that happens, I will try to accept Jon’s old fashioned insistence on “waiting until we’re married” for anything beyond serious snogging.

Your son,

Malcolm


	38. Chapter 38

To Malcolm Reed, Enterprise NX-01  
From Stuart Reed, Kota Bharu, Malaysia

Malcolm,

My advice to you is simple. Take your time. With time your fear may fade away, or you may find a way to manage it. Get used to the fact that you’re dating the man you are hopelessly in love with and intending to spend the rest of your life with. This will help you to learn to trust him and yourself, to realize that he will help you be a good husband and you will help him too. That’s what a marriage is. Two people helping each other to be good to each other so as they’re good for each other.

If that doesn’t help perhaps I should tell you, again, the story of how your mother asked me to marry her. When she did, I was terrified for I could not see how I could possibly be worthy of such an extraordinary woman. By the time she asked me I knew that I loved her with all my heart and that she was the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. However, I feared that I wouldn’t be able to get past the Reed reticence in order to give her what she needed in regards to emotional support. I feared that my tendency to keep my thoughts and feeling under wraps would make me a lousy husband. I dreaded the thought that my natural quietness would leave her feeling unloved.

Then I looked her in the eyes. I saw her love for me, but even after seeing the depth of it and being amazed I asked her if she was sure she wanted to marry me. Her eyes gave me the answer before her lips did. The look in them, it touched something so deep inside me that I couldn’t help but be moved. Her eyes were so beautiful in that moment, steadfast and full of love. But they were also very vulnerable in that moment, so much so that my fear melted away. Giving me the courage to say yes to her proposal.

There were times, when we were engaged, that the fear came back and threatened to suffocate me with thoughts that I could never be good enough for her. There were even times, after we were married, that I was worried over whether I was a good husband. Times when I was sure that I wasn’t giving your mother what she needed to feel loved and cherished. Even now I sometimes wonder whether or not I’m truly being as good as a husband as I can be as I still have to fight my tendency to keep myself to myself, fight my introverted nature in order to overcome my tongue tied tendencies and tell her what she means to me.

I find that in these times, the only thing I can do to get past the worry is to look in her eyes again. Every time I do, my fears melt away. For I realize that her love for me is enough to conquer all the fears that I have. It is enough to remind me that my love for her and hers for me can and will survive in the face of everything that can be thrown at it. 

Perhaps knowing that will help you to realize that all you need to do to get over your fear of marrying is to look in your Jon’s eyes. I’m positive that if you do, you will find the strength you need to conquer your fear.

Just remember, whether you decide to take your time, or gird your loins and fight your fear, I’ll be here for you. To lend a listening ear, should you need one and to provide further advice should you ask for it.

May the stars guide you,

Stuart


	39. Chapter 39

To Admiral Stuart Reed, retired, Kota Bharu, Malaysia  
From Lieutenant Malcolm Reed, Enterprise, NX-01

Father,

Neither I or Jon are quite ready to make the jump into marriage. We’re still getting used to the idea that we’re dating each other. (At least I am. He apparently has been thinking we started dating the day we had our first book club meeting for two.) I do admit that your advice to just look in his eyes every time I begin to worry as to whether or not I’m good enough for him worked. Doing so reassures me that he believes I’m the best man for him and that is enough for me.

I will take your other advice too. To just take my time. Perhaps by starting to court him the way he’s been courting me for months. There’s no rule that says I can’t do things to show him just how wonderful I think he is.

Mum says that you and Liz Cutler have become good friends through your correspondence. She’s glad you have someone, other than me, to talk about your insects. Liz says she’ll be sending you more information soon and told me that she’s hoping to sit for her doctorate and is rather nervous about it. Especially since she will have to present her studies, arguments and response to challenges from here to a board back on Earth. 

Aunt Sherry says she and Bubba are thinking of going to Mars to join the terraforming project. If so, they’ll be off Earth for at least six months. The more I hear about her gallivanting, the more I believe I take after her. Even if I do have mum’s love for explosions.

Mum tells me that your thinking of writing your memoir. If you do write one, do NOT, under any circumstances, include any mention of how Maddy used to make me dress up for her tea parties. You won’t like the consequences if you share that information with the world.

Your son,

Malcolm.


	40. Chapter 40

To Malcolm Reed, Enterprise NX-01  
From Stuart Reed, Kota Bharu, Malaysia

Malcolm,

I’m glad my advice to you was of some use. I think you should know that I am incredibly proud of you. I always have been. I believe that I am very lucky to have a son like you. You are honourable, intelligent, caring, and so much more. In my opinion your Jon is lucky to have you and he’d better realize it. I even worry at times that he’s not good enough for you. The fact you care enough about him that you are now courting him reassures me a bit in this regard. As does all the good things people he knows say about him.

I told your mother that we shouldn’t expect another wedding anytime soon, but she’s still looking at grooms magazines for ideas. The good thing is that she’s been asked if she’s interested in becoming a lecturer at the university, to cover weapon’s engineering. She’s considering it.

I’ve been helping to set up terrariums for various species of insects, spiders, etc for the museum. It’s been very interesting work so far. I like handling the tarantulas. They’re intriguing and all have minds of their own. Your mother won’t let me have one of my own though. One of the hazards of being married to an arachnophobe. 

The one hundred year old lady from my book club has passed away. Sanjeet was a lovely woman, full of stories of what she did throughout her life. She had a life full of adventure and love. I’ll miss her. I’ll be going to her service in a few days, to pay my respects.

I hope all is going well for you. 

Stuart


	41. Chapter 41

To Admiral Stuart Reed, retired, Kota Bharu, Malaysia  
From Lieutenant Malcolm Reed, Enterprise, NX-01

Father,

I am sorry to hear about your friend from the book club. It does sound like she lived a full life and I hope that when I’m a hundred I can say I had a life full of adventure and love. I seem to be well on my way to doing so though.

My courtship of Jon is going well. The fact I was willing to do so has gone a long way towards getting him over his stubborn insistence that we weren’t ready to do more than seriously snog each other. I will, however, spare you the details on just what it is we are doing. 

I noticed that you did not promise not to share the stories of my dressing up for Maddy’s tea parties. Which makes me worry about just what it is you’ll be saying in this memoir you’re working on. Mum says I have no need to worry. That she’s sure you won’t completely humiliate me and Mads by revealing all of our secrets. However the way she put it wasn’t very reassuring.

Liz has a few of those terrariums and has let me help her with the various creatures inside. She’s become a good friend and we’ve been letting each other know when we hear from you. Jon and I have joined her, Phlox and Travis on occasion. A sort of double date. Dr. Phlox and I are still talking regularly, as friends and he, Travis and I enjoy ganging up on Liz and teasing her as Jon tries to defend her.

I heard from Trip’s parents a few days ago. Apparently they see Aunt Sherry as part of their family now and that means that all of us Reeds are now part of the family. She says that if there is a family reunion going on the next time Enterprise returns to Earth, that I’ll be expected to show up with a smile. Trip has been teasing me mercilessly in regards to this. Saying that I have to get myself a “Tucker” shirt now that I’m part of the family. However, I refuse to do so and am sure that even if I wear tasteful clothes to the reunion (should I show up) that the Tuckers will accept me. 

It seems they see Jon as part of their family too. Through his friendship with Trip. He’s already been to a Tucker reunion and says he’ll drag me to the next one, regardless of how much I protest. I get the feeling that he believes the Tuckers will arrange one to celebrate Trip’s return, regardless of when it happens or how short of notice they get.

I also get the feeling that I will envy Mrs. Tucker’s organizational skills when we finally meet. That her strategic talent would rival that of the most well known Generals. Which means I’ll fear and respect her, and probably fall half in love with her. 

I will reassure you that Jon is, in fact, good enough for me. For that matter, he is the only man for me and makes me feel like the luckiest person in the universe. With every day that passes, I love him more. He cherishes me for the person I truly am and that means the world to me. We have what you and mum have. To be able to say that reassures me that Jon and I will be together for decades to come.

Your son,

Malcolm


	42. Chapter 42

To Malcolm Reed, Enterprise NX-01  
From Stuart Reed, Kota Bharu, Malaysia

Malcolm,

Your mother and I have just come home from the services for my friend Sanjeet. Her family was glad to see all of us from the book club there. Her son is devastated for he’s not sure if he can get used to living without her constant “nagging”. His wife should be able to help him get through the mourning period though, however long it lasts. 

Maddy, Kathryn and Murphy are home now and settling into married life. They have a lovely, if small home. I gave them a small sailboat of their own, so they can get out on the sea as a family. They’ve named her Mistral. She’s a stubborn little boat, but your sister will be able to handle her.

As for my memoirs, yes I’m writing them down and I will do all I can to keep your most embarrassing moments out of them. It’s mostly about my days in the navy and how hard it was for me sometimes to be away from my family for months at a time. I missed you all something terrible at times. Besides I doubt I’ll actually go to the trouble of publishing them. I’ll likely just print out enough for the immediate family to enjoy.

There was word recently that your ship’s mission was about to come to an abrupt end and then a lot of new reports saying that, no, it was to be continued after all. Are you allowed to tell me what happened?

Stuart


	43. Chapter 43

To Admiral Stuart Reed, retired, Kota Bharu, Malaysia  
From Lieutenant Malcolm Reed, Enterprise, NX-01

Father,

By now you’ve likely heard the news that our mission was nearly cancelled and are wondering what’s going on. All I can tell you is that a small colony was destroyed and that, at first, it looked to be due to negligence on Enterprise’s part. I can not tell you what kind of supposed negligence it was, nor who of the crew was accused, nor how we were cleared of all wrongdoing. All I can tell you is that I still am feeling incredibly guilty over what happened. Still feel as if there must have been something, anything I could have done to protect the colony.

Jon and I went through a rough patch due to this. Partly due to stress, partly due to him being terrified his father’s dream was about to come to an inglorious end. We’re getting through it together. Which mostly involves reassuring each other that, no matter what, we’ll stay together. That we won’t let what happens on ship or with the mission interfere with our personal life.

I’ve had a few restless nights because the images of the colony’s destruction has been haunting me. Jon is helping me by holding me through the nights and soothing the nightmares away, as I’m helping him every time he wakes up from one of his bad dreams.

I don’t need to tell you that I may never be able to share with you all the details as to what happened. Just know that I am safe and am thinking of you all. Let mum, Maddy and the others know that I’m sending my love. 

Your son,

Malcolm.


	44. Chapter 44

To Admiral Stuart Reed, retired, Kota Bharu, Malaysia  
From Lieutenant Malcolm Reed, Enterprise, NX-01

Father,

It seems our letters crossed in transit. I thank you for the reassurance when it comes to your memoirs and am looking forward to getting a copy. I’m also glad to hear that Maddy is doing so well. I miss her a lot though she is incredibly pesty at times. It just hit me now that I’ve never actually met her Kathryn and Murphy and yet I feel like I know them. It hurts a bit to realize that it may be years before I properly meet them and thus be able to welcome them to the family and, at the same time, embarrass Mads with stories of everything she did when we were young.

Jon and I are continuing to work through the rough patch and I believe we are almost to the clear. His love has helped me deal with the guilt I’m feeling. As has the support of all my friends on board. Trip is still treating me like a younger brother, which I find annoying and, well, rather nice too. He’s an odd duck, but just the sort of man I would want around when the shit hit the fan.

I have a lot of work to do in the armoury over the next few weeks, but my team and various engineers from Trip’s staff will be helping me to do it. They’re all good people and will do the best job possible. I look forward to hearing from you soon.

Your son,

Malcolm.


	45. Chapter 45

To Malcolm Reed, Enterprise NX-01  
From Stuart Reed, Kota Bharu, Malaysia

Malcolm,

I’m glad you have Jon to help you. It sounds as if you’ve survived a traumatic experience. And though you seem to be doing well now, your mother is still worried frantic about you. She thinks you’re beating yourself up for something that wasn’t your fault. Now, you and I both know that you sometimes take on burdens of guilt when it’s not necessary. You seem to think that if you can not protect everyone you’ve been assigned to protect, that it’s your fault they died or were injured. I realize why it is you believe that and have been in a similar position, where I was in charge and someone under my command died. It is a harsh and relentless guilt that haunts you after and only time makes it easier to deal with. Unfortunately it may be that part of you will always feel guilty over this no matter how often you tell yourself that it wasn’t your fault. Know that I believe in you and will do all I can to help you bear the burden.

The press here is full of speculation as to just what did happen even though factual details are hard to come by. The reputable press acknowledges Enterprise’s blamelessness, but the paps are full of speculation and innuendo. I hope your crew can go back to exploring and so that the news of your ship’s accomplishments can wipe out the smears the paps are trying to spread around

I hope to hear from you again soon,

Stuart


	46. Chapter 46

To Admiral Stuart Reed, retired, Kota Bharu, Malaysia  
From Lieutenant Malcolm Reed, Enterprise, NX-01

Father,

Jon and I have been talking a lot in the last few weeks, helping each other come to terms with what happened to the colony. We’ve been able to figure out where the boundaries lie between our personal lives and our duty to Starfleet. I was concerned that we wouldn’t be able to keep these separate. That work place disagreements would get carried over by one or both of us into our off duty time together. Or that our feelings for each other would interfere in what we need to do sometimes when it comes to doing our duty. I feared that Jon, afraid to be seen favouring me too much would overreact and begin to ignore my concerns or advice. I feared I wouldn’t be able to reign in my overprotective tendencies. I feared that we were both to stubborn to be able to disagree, accept the fact we had different opinions, and move on by agreeing to disagree. Thankfully, through our long talks I have found that we can work through all the complications that come up from working and living together.

We’ve also talked a lot about marriage, what it means to us, and how we could make it work. I’ve been looking in his eyes a lot lately to remind myself that our love is strong enough to survive. My occasional bouts of feeling inadequate seem to flee whenever I even think of Jon and our love. I even dare to hope that the stubbornness I’ve inherited from both you and mum will help me when it comes to keeping this relationship alive. 

Now, just so you know we aren’t engaged yet, but it is likely that we will be soon for we both want the same thing. Official recognition that we’ve made a lifetime commitment to each other. Jon’s told me that he wants to be the one to propose “when the time is right” and I’ve done my best to harness my impatience and wait for him to realize that any time is the right time. However, it may be that he is caving into his incredibly mushy tendencies and waiting for our next romantic getaway. Or perhaps arranging for a romantic night here on ship. Either way, I will try to remain patient. As I hope you and mum will. There’s no need to jump the gun here after all. Jon and I have all the time in the world.

Your son,

Malcolm


	47. Chapter 47

To Admiral Stuart and Mrs. Mary Reed, Kota Bharu, Malaysia  
From Captain Jonathan Archer, Enterprise NX-01

Hi, I’ve been trying to find the right words to say what I want to say to you, to come up with some elegant way to put this, but I’m stuck. So, I guess I just need to come right out and say it. I’m in love with your son.

He means the world to me and I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with him. He has brought joy to my life and has made me a better man just by being a part of my life. Knowing this and knowing that your family can be very traditional I knew I had to write you and let you know where I stood.

Anyway, now that you know, well, I would really love to have your permission to ask Malcolm to marry me. May I have it?

Sincerely,

Jon Archer


	48. Chapter 48

To Captain Jonathan Archer, Enterprise NX-01  
From Admiral Stuart Reed, Mary Reed, Kota Bharu, Malaysia

You have our permission to ask. Should Malcolm accept your proposal, keep in mind that we would love to be in attendance when the wedding occurs. As would Maddy, her wife, and her husband, Miss Sherry Watson and numerous others. We could all possibly arrange to travel to your ship, should that prove to be necessary. Now keep in mind that neither I, nor Mary can guarantee that Malcolm will accept you, but are reasonably sure he would at least consider the idea. Thank you for thinking to ask us.

I think you should know that if we ever even suspect you of hurting our son, that we will find you and deal with you. That is, if Malcolm hasn’t already dealt with you by the time we found you.

Sincerely,

Admiral Stuart Reed, retired.  
Professor Emirita Mary Reed, nee Watson


	49. Chapter 49

To Admiral Stuart Reed, retired, Kota Bharu, Malaysia  
From Lieutenant Malcolm Reed, Enterprise, NX-01

Father,

I am, as of last night, engaged to be married. Jon said he had your and mother’s permission to ask. I was surprised to hear that he asked you, but oddly delighted by it too. I certainly did not expect it. I do, however, thank you for giving him it. We have not yet set a date, but we will keep you informed. Chef is looking forward to catering, the Quartermaster to helping with the tailoring, and I’ve already been congratulated on my engagement by everyone on ship and a few off ship as well. It seems that good news spreads fast.

Reassure mum that I have my kilt and all the other trappings with me and can make sure to use it whenever the wedding does occur. We’ve asked Porthos to be the ring bearer and he’s agreed. Trip will be Jon’s best man. Would you be willing to be my best man? You’d have to wear Highland formal again and possibly dance with Trip, but other than that there should be nothing to worry about.

Hoshi has already agreed to help mum coordinate details once Jon and I set a date. Just remind mum that Jon and I want last word on what is and is not included.

Maddy’s last letter mentioned that she, Kathryn and Murphy are trying to start a family within the next few years. Do you think you’ll adjust well to being a grandfather?

I’ve joined another book club. Jon and I are still enjoying our private one, but I wanted something to do on waterpolo nights. I did everything I could to get into the sport, but it was useless, even with the half naked men. So Trip and Jon watch the games and I benefit from Jon watching it and get to enjoy discussing the latest book with friends. It’s a win win situation.

Dr. Phlox is in the group that I’ve joined and it has been interesting to hear his perspective on the book the group is currently reading, a Jane Austen novel. We’ll be moving onto a Denobulan novel soon, which I’m looking forward to. It should be interesting to see a bit of fiction from Phlox’s race. I hope to hear from you soon.

Your son,

Malcolm


End file.
